


Go Slow

by amelia



Series: A Torchwood Almanac [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Healing Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia/pseuds/amelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is still recovering from being tortured by the Master and finds he has some new cravings. The Tardis drops him out at Torchwood to solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Slow

He can’t get the Master out of his head and his body. It’s been a month since the Year ended and time reverted, but his body lives the paradox each day. The Master tortured him, and now he craves that contact. 

When the Master aged him, the touching stopped and he yearned to be young again, to be touched again. Now he is– and he’s aroused at the slightest provocation. People die, and he wants to be fucked. 

It’s dirty. He hates it. But he has such delicious dreams. He wakes to filthy sheets.

When he’s finally alone, he grips a railing beside the Tardis console and unbuttons his trousers. He lets them fall around his ankles but doesn’t step out of them. He unbuttons his shirt. One hand moves across his chest, tugging–-yanking-–his nipples. Scratching at his own skin. The other palm grips his cock–-stroking, squeezing, pumping. 

He’s about to come, and utterly ashamed of himself. And then the door opens, and he hears an American voice. “Doctor?” 

He turns and tries to focus. The vision registers. “Fuck, sorry,” Jack says from the doorway, his face startled. “I’ll be out here,” and the door closes again.

Without the Doctor’s permission, the Tardis has set him down at Torchwood. With shaking fingers, he pulls up his trousers and wills his body to calm down. Jack’s reaction isn’t what he would have expected–-it’s much, much too polite. He’s grateful.

He checks his coordinates and steps outside, his ears still burning.

\--

Jack looked up from the table, where he’d arranged two shot glasses and a bottle of his favourite whiskey. “Drink?” he asked, before the Doctor could open his mouth.

“Yeah,” the Doctor breathed. “The Tardis set me down here. I didn’t even realize I’d landed. Don’t suppose you’ll believe me.” He rubbed his neck, anxiously.

Jack stared at him. “Yeah, I believe it. And I really didn’t realize--” He laughed, awkwardly, pouring the drinks.

“Don’t worry about it.” The Doctor said through gritted teeth. 

“Cheers, Doc,” Jack said, handing him a glass with a double shot of whiskey, giving him a half-smile. “It’s good to see you.”

The Doctor nodded. “Cheers,” he said. He gulped down the liquid, and it burned in his throat. 

Jack was doing the same. The Doctor looked around the Hub. It was both high-tech and felt like an abandoned warehouse. The juxtaposition was very–-well, it was very Jack. 

“Friday night at Torchwood,” Jack said. “We’re alone for the weekend. Just a month after you dropped me off.”

“Well,” the Doctor nodded. “Our timelines are in synch, then.” He was surprised. He turned back to peer at Jack. “How are you?”

Jack smiled but looked down. Piles of paperwork, an empty coffee mug, file folders and magazines littered his desk. “It’s like I never left,” he said, pouring himself another shot. 

Jack had been buried underground for 2,000 years since the Valiant, so to him the memories were distant–-but he wasn’t about to tell the Doctor that quite yet. “It’s not the only ghost from the past haunting me, but I have a good team here.”

The Doctor nodded. “Hunting aliens?” he said, one eyebrow raised. His disapproval was clear.

“Defending the earth,” Jack said, meeting his gaze, “when our favourite defender isn’t around to do it for us.”

“And who would that be?” The Doctor arched his eyebrow, his lips curling up in a smile.

Jack smiled back–-was the Doctor flirting? He walked around the table, letting his fingers trail along its edges, and leaned up against it, shoulder to shoulder with the Doctor. 

“You think the Tardis brought you here for a reason?” Jack asked.

“Probably,” the Doctor said. He squinted upwards, to find the legendary pterodactyl, but their pet wasn’t around. 

“You want to tell me why?” Jack’s voice was right next to him.

“Thought you could tell me.” The Doctor looked at Jack. 

“Nothing doing, here.” Jack shook his head. “The Rift is quiet.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that,” the Doctor sighed. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I–-“ the Doctor swallowed. Jack raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued. 

“I always had control of myself, Jack. You remember–-superior Time Lord biology?” He rubbed his neck with one hand. “I don’t anymore. Can’t stop thinking about him. All the things the Master did to us.”

Jack shrugged. “That’s normal, I suppose.”

“My body remembers it, Jack. I have dreams–-very physical dreams,“ the Doctor said. “Erotic dreams, really, they’re a bit, well, graphic.” He could feel the brush of Jack’s arm against his. It was so casual that it may have been accidental. He turned toward Jack, but couldn’t look in his face. 

“You miss the sex?” Jack asked. He spoke so plainly that for once, the Doctor was grateful his friend was so blasé about intimacy. 

The Doctor shook his head. “If it was just the sex, fine–-but well, it’s more than that. A bit more violent. Rough, and–-you know how he was.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah.”

“And I think about it, willingly. As if I want it again. Can’t help myself. I don’t know how to make it stop.” He ran his hands through his hair again. 

He paused, and looked up, searching Jack’s face. There was no disgust there, or leering, none of the reactions he’d feared from the Captain. Just an honest, searching look. 

“That doesn’t sound like you, Doctor,” he said, softly. “Violent nightmares, sure, but violent sexual fantasies?”

“Absolutely not,” the Doctor snorted, shifting his weight. Jack’s warmth on his skin, his hot breath, his calm voice were sending tingles up the Doctor’s spine.

“Just a hypothesis,” Jack said, snaking an arm around the Doctor’s back, gently. “Maybe you’re just craving the only kind of touch you’ve had in a long time.”

The Doctor shrugged. “Could be.” 

He didn’t try to move away, Jack noticed. “Tell me what you want,” Jack said. Gently, he tried to pull the Doctor closer.

The Doctor ducked his head and pulled away. “You know I can’t,” he said, his fingers flying across the desk. He picked up the empty whiskey glass, peered in, ran his finger along the edge.

“Have more,” Jack offered. “Drink it all. Or toss the glass. Break it.” And then he put his hand on the Doctor’s shoulder, his voice low. “Whatever you need.”

The Doctor leaned into his touch, letting the glass clatter back onto the table. He heaved a large, involuntary breath, and met Jack’s eyes. Jack didn’t flinch. 

The Doctor laughed, suddenly. “All those times, I told you to stop flirting with other species.”

“And here you are?” Jack asked, smiling.

The Doctor returned the smile. “And all I wanted was this,” he leaned in toward Jack, brushing their lips together and then kissing him.

Jack murmured, “You were jealous?”

“Jack.” The Doctor ducked his head again, and settled his hands against Jack’s waist. “Apparently I can’t control myself–-or my Tardis, so I’m here.” Jack gaped at him till the Doctor’s gaze flickered back up to his face. “Jack--Yes or no?”

“You know it’s yes.” Jack felt dizzy. All the blood was leaving his head, heading downwards. He simply held onto the Doctor’s waist. 

“Don’t be gentle, Jack,” the Doctor said, fingers deftly working at Jack’s buttons. “And don’t be nice.” He reached down and started to fumble with Jack’s belt. “Just give me this. Rough. Dirty. Whatever you like.”

Jack groaned low in his throat and grasped the Doctor’s hands, pulling him in for a kiss. Jack’s tongue worked around the Doctor’s and they writhed against each other. 

Jack tugged the Doctor’s shirt. “Clothes off, now,” he ordered. Then in a bit of disbelief, he added, “You really want it rough?”

The Doctor hesitated, his hands on his shirt buttons. “Maybe,” he said in a low voice, with a bit of fear. He looked at the ground.

Jack leaned forward, tucked two fingers in the Doctor’s waistband, and pulled him close. “You know I never would hurt you. Especially not now.”

The Doctor kissed him, fiercely weaving his tongue into Jack’s mouth. His hands made quick work of his own clothes and then reached again for Jack’s belt.

But Jack stilled his fingers. He still felt dumbfounded. “Doctor, just one thing.”

The Doctor looked at him. “Anything. Tell me.” His eyes flashed. “Order me.” 

“Just go slow,” Jack said, stroking the Doctor’s chest.

The Doctor made a sound of frustration and shook his head. “Do we have to?” He pressed himself against Jack’s body. 

“No need to rush,” Jack said, pulling out his seductive tone, trying to calm the Doctor down. He pulled his hands back, stroking the Doctor’s narrow wrists, tracing outlines of the bones. 

The Doctor moaned in his mouth as Jack kissed him. His fingers worked Jack’s buttons again and slipped Jack’s trousers down to his ankles.

Jack leaned over and sucked on the Doctor’s neck, and felt the Doctor’s fingernails scraping his back. He pulled away and looked the Doctor in the eye. 

Before the Doctor could protest, Jack said, “The safe word is banana. You name it, and we stop. Okay?”

The Doctor laughed. “Good call.” 

“Good,” Jack said, ducking his head to suck at the Doctor’s neck and leaving a trail of bite marks down his torso. 

Jack took a nipple in his mouth and sucked. His tongue worked in circles, lapping until the nipple was hard, and then biting down against it so hard he Doctor shook against him. 

The Doctor arched his back and groaned as Jack’s tongue tickled at his chest. Their knees knocked together and the Doctor pressed his erection against Jack’s.

Jack ran his hands down the Doctor’s sides and grasped his throbbing cock. He tugged it, batted with his palms, and gripped his balls. He let his fingernails scrape lightly down the Doctor’s shaft, and rubbed circles with his thumb at the head. 

The Doctor clutched Jack’s shoulders. His moans echoed off the stone walls of the Hub. With his free hand, Jack rubbed the Doctor’s hips. “Okay?” 

“I’d forgotten–“ the Doctor murmured, then nodded. “So much better than okay.”

The Doctor’s hands fumbled down Jack’s torso and clumsily touched his cock, too, circling and pumping at him in a way that made Jack shudder and lose his rhythm. For a moment he only leaned into the Doctor, moaning, and their tongues wrapped around each other again. 

Then he pulled back and grappled at his desk. He pulled out a small tube and rubbed the gel across his fingers. Honestly the Doctor had forgotten that lube existed or that it could ever feel so exquisite, as Jack began to touch him with it, first stroking his cock and then rubbing his opening. 

When Jack finally pushed his thick fingers inside the Doctor, there up against the desk, the Doctor found it didn’t hurt at all. He clutched at Jack’s shoulders and pushed against him, rocking his fingers deeper. He groaned up toward the ceiling.

“That’s what you wanted?” murmured Jack against his stomach.

“Oh yes! Jack.”

Jack’s mouth trailed down the little curls of the Doctor’s abdomen and circled his cock trembling there. He swirled his tongue around the head, still moving fingers in and out of the Doctor. 

The Doctor fisted his fingers in Jack’s hair and whimpered. He hadn’t thought of his body this way in a long time. It felt too good. It was too much. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, and his skin felt feverish. His hearts pounded. He tugged on Jack’s hair and growled. “Don’t be nice, I said.” 

Jack looked up. “What?” He pecked a kiss against the Doctor’s shaft and pulled out his fingers, standing up to be face to face. 

The Doctor looked at him, then closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Jack’s. His fingers clutched Jack’s arm. 

Just as Jack thought the Doctor was going to ask him to stop, the Doctor turned around, pressing his back up against Jack’s torso and pulling Jack’s hand around his waist. “Fuck me already.”

Jack groaned, biting the Doctor’s shoulder. He laughed. “You sure are in a hurry.” 

The Doctor growled, moving Jack’s hand to his cock and wiggling his hips. Jack laughed against him, pumping the Doctor’s cock, and working his other hand down his lower back, cupping his arse, and stroking inside the hot cleft.

The Doctor arched his back and shuddered. 

“Need more lube,” Jack mumbled, still working against the Doctor’s ass as he reached for the tube again. He slapped his cock against the Doctor in firm, fast strokes, feeling the blood fill it up. He was achingly hard, and then he squeezed lube directly onto his cock. It was cold, and he shivered a moment, and pumped himself. 

He let himself groan loudly, so the Doctor could hear. The Doctor spread his legs wider, arching his arse up to give Jack access. Jack worked his cock into the Doctor in slow pumps, slowly working deeper. True to his word, he was not gentle. He scratched fingernails into the Doctor’s back and leaned over, biting across his neck, and sucking at the Doctor’s shoulder as he thrust in and out. The Doctor took him all, and Jack started pumping harder until the Doctor was grunting with each thrust. 

Finally he thrust back hard against Jack. “Can’t take anymore,” he growled. “Get it done.”

Jack took a deep breath, closing his eyes. There wasn’t time for the rush of emotions he felt. The euphoria of this was overshadowed by his frustration at being pushed so quickly into this, and the fear that he would hurt the Doctor–-not physically, but more deeply.

He pulled out to gather his thoughts, scraping his fingernails down the Doctor’s back. “In a minute,” he growled back. He spanked the Doctor, hard on the backside, who shuddered into the sensation.

Jack noticed he was clutching at the paperweight on the desk and trembling. “Again,” he mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Do it again,” the Doctor said hoarsely.

Jack smacked the Doctor’s ass again with his bare hand, enjoying the red colour coming to the surface of his skin. The Doctor moaned again, arching back up and ready for another slap. Suddenly Jack wished he had a flogger at hand. But there wasn’t time to go digging around in his bedroom for something more suitable. He leaned back against the Doctor, pushing himself inside again. The Doctor was less relaxed, now, but Jack didn’t wait for him to relax. He pushed deep inside, pulled out, and shoved himself in again. 

The Doctor didn’t complain, just groaned into the desk. Jack stroked the Doctor’s back, and reached around to pump his cock in rhythm. He thrust in and out, slow and deep, and then faster as the Doctor relaxed. Jack sunk his teeth in the Doctor’s back, moaning against him as he fucked the Doctor.

Their cries filled the Hub, and they woke Myfanwy above them, who cawed out in answer. Jack felt the Doctor push against him suddenly, urgently. 

“Jack!” his name came out ragged and low, and then hot, sticky come filled his hand. The Doctor panted beneath him and stilled.

Jack moved his hand back to the Doctor’s waist, rutting against him, moaning his lover’s name. Finally he came hard. He collapsed on the Doctor and felt the Doctor’s hands grasping his own on the table. He pressed a kiss into the Doctor’s back and tried to catch his breath. 

After several minutes, he pulled his sweaty body off the Doctor’s, and turned him around, murmuring his name, and stroking his face. He found red, splotchy cheeks and wet eyes. The Doctor had been crying. His lashes seemed impossibly long, and he clutched Jack’s body. 

Jack shivered. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” The Doctor buried his head in Jack’s neck. Jack held him close, terrified. His own eyes welled up with tears and he tried to breathe deep and calm himself. He ran his fingers through the Doctor’s hair. “It was really good, Jack.” His voice was muffled, but composed. 

The Doctor looked up and met his eyes, and Jack tilted his chin toward him. “You can have this anytime you want, and it ends whenever you ask for it to.”

The Doctor nodded, and sniffled, and wiped a hand over his eyes, laughing now. Jack breathed a sigh of relief, as the intensity and darkness of their encounter broke. They both grinned wildly at each other, relaxing into the euphoria of just being together. 

“Thank god your ship knows what she’s doing.” Jack said.

“I was getting a bit desperate,” the Doctor admitted. “Didn’t realize she was so attuned to that. I never thought--” 

“Me neither.” Jack kissed his shoulder. “Well, she’ll have a bit of peace for tonight. You’re staying here.” 

The Doctor stiffened beside him. “Well.”

Jack sighed. “Don’t get back on board and fly off to another adventure. You need some time off.” 

“Yeah,” the Doctor said, as if this just occurred to him. “S’pose, maybe.”

“No maybes. I’ve never seen you like this.” He laughed. “I like it, but next time, slow down, okay? I have floggers, ropes, handcuffs, anything you want to try. We can play rough if that's what you want, and still take our time.”

The Doctor met his eyes and nodded. "Understood."

Jack laughed and kissed him. “Shower?”

The Doctor laughed. “Yeah-–I feel filthy.” He laughed harder, giggled even.

Jack grinned at him. “Get used to it.” He leaned in to the Doctor, serious again. “It’s not filthy. It’s just sex.” 

The Doctor looked at him through thick lashes. “Mm. Can we sleep on the Tardis?”

Jack grinned. “Should have known you couldn’t spend one night off your ship.”

The Doctor kissed him and tugged his hand. “Shower, Jack.”

And Jack let the Doctor lead him back onto the Tardis, under the burning hot water, and into bed.


End file.
